


The Inevitable Tragedy

by Ria



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria/pseuds/Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena knows, not for the first time, that she will always stick by her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick Yuletide Treat! This idea came completely out of left field (I wish more people would write future fic about the twins!), but I hope you like it. The vampire in question can remain a mystery. :)
> 
> Written for Ladybug218

 

 

It's not that her son is gay. It's not that he's fallen for someone who's not another werewolf. Those aren't important. She'd love him whether he was gay or straight; there aren't enough werewolves in the world for him to happen to fall for another one (the nearest would be his sister, and that's not exactly something she could encourage. Their genes are messed up enough as it is).

It's _what_ he's fallen in love with.

The vampire sits around the desk and and looks at her. He's perfectly calm, pale hands (well, it's not like he's going to be tanned, she reminds herself) neatly folded on the polished wood before him. The papers on his desk are neatly arranged into three piles: Done, To Do, and Never Do In A Million Years. His bookshelves are arranged alphabetically either by author, title, or subject matter, depending on the genre or subject. The overcast clouds tumbling by the window rumble. It's going to rain.

She knows then that he's been alive (...undead) for quite a while. He's had a lot of time to gain a precisely organised mind.

Elena takes a deep breath. She will be brave for her son. He's going to need another ally besides his grandfather when Clay has to be told.

"Tell your son to stay away from me," the vampire says.

"Pardon?"

"I am not like him. It's better if he stays away." There's a finite note of conclusion whispering through his elegant voice. Voices are just another way to snare people into delicate traps, she reminds herself. Just another tool, not an indication of character.

"I was human once," she says. "My husband was not for very long. My children were not born human. There is nothing in you that could frighten Logan."

The vampire looks at her, truly looks at her, and she sees the decades, centuries, unravelling in his gaze. Her knuckles whiten on the armrests. She does not say anything.

The vampire leans back in his seat and smiles. "Well, then. I suppose I should have expected no less from his mother."

She meets his gaze, even though the nape of her neck prickles. "We've braved worse than you. Logan has found something in you to love. I can do no less, as can his Pack."

"I suppose I could do the same," the vampire says, his resolve weakening. His gaze rests on a painting hanging over her head behind her. One of Jeremy's; the entire reason for the accidental meeting between the vampire and her son.

"I am sorry," the vampire says, looking back at her again, "for what may happen in the future. Loving me is not safe; my... breed is not like the vampires you know. I have many enemies. Logan will not be safe."

"I know," Elena says. "But he hasn't been safe since he was born."

The vampire stays still for several moment, before he smiles--and it's like the sun has suddenly burst from behind the clouds. She knows then that Logan was doomed from the very first moment he looked at this vampire, and she cannot be infuriated with her son anymore.

Only wait for the inevitable tragedy that will occur, and love him all the while before his heart will be broken.

 


End file.
